The Heroic Rescue
by Tawariell Saerwen
Summary: Chibi Romano finds himself in a predicament and it's up to his family to help him. SpaBel - Tomato Gang - Chibitalia appearance. No shota.
1. Chapter 1

**The Heroic Rescue **

By Tawariell Saerwen

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" Chibi Romano victoriously yelled after slapping his tiny palm against his twin's back and he scurried into the thick tomato vineyard. Chibitalia happily giggled as he turned around and began pursuing his brother. Both underlings had been playing together all afternoon without any supervision; Belgium was too preoccupied in the kitchen with the rest of the servants preparing lunch and Spain was stuck in a monotonous meeting with the Spanish Court. Any type of obligations, however, did not burden Netherlands and he was free to supervise the Italy Brothers. But he declined looking after the children, simply stating that it was not necessary.

"I-I'm gonna get y-you!" Italy gasped as he sprinted through the vineyard. He was not quite familiar with the grounds yet and he knew this would be a disadvantage in finding Romano quickly. This was only his third extended visit at Spain's estate with permission from his boss Austria. Both underlings relished their extended play dates and they looked forward traveling to see one another every other month.

"OVER HERE! BFFFT!" Romano suddenly shouted and he stuck his head out in-between the tomato vines, blowing a raspberry at his brother.

"HEY!" Italy whined and he pointed to Romano, who had now reclined behind the vines and running off to a different direction. Italy forced himself through the vines as he chased after his twin, huffing and perspiring with sweat.

Romano giggled softly to himself, feeling clever that he was so good at playing this game. He ran out of the vineyard and headed toward a thick wooded area, but suddenly paused in place when he remembered Spain and Belgium's warnings about entering this part of the grounds unsupervised. He looked up to the towering trees and then he stared straight ahead into the rustic scenery. Nothing stuck out of the ordinary for him and he did not see any reason as to why he was forbidden to enter this wooded area by himself.

"If I hide here, then Veneziano will _never _find me_!" _Romano cunningly uttered to himself. He looked back to the tomato vineyard and he noticed the rustling of the vines at one corner of the garden. His brother was catching up to him! "Shit!" Romano gasped and he boldly ran into the woods, disobeying Spain and Belgium's past warnings.

Chibi Romano's short legs carried him across the forest. He looked for an area to conceal himself behind in case his twin figured out to enter inside this forbidden zone. He looked over his shoulder to see whether or not he was being pursued. As he did this, however, he accidently tripped over an overgrown tree root, which sent him flying across the forest.

"GAAAAAH!" Romano angrily bellowed in midair and his little body suddenly crash-landed head first inside an oversized gopher hole at an upright position. His head and upper torso was lodged inside the earthy interior while his backside stuck out, exposing his white, puffed knee-length pantaloons.

_ "W-WHAT THE HELL?!"_ Romano screeched from within the gopher hole and he attempted at getting himself unstuck, but he was unable to do this. A tinge of fear crept up on the child and Romano was beginning to panic. How was he going to get out of this scenario? All he could do now was scream at the top of his lungs to get his brother's attention. He hoped to God that somehow his muffled cries for help will be heard and that Italy was nearby to hear them.

_"VENEZZZIIIAAANNNOOO! HELP MEEE! HELP ME, DAMN IT!"_

Thankfully, Chibitalia was entering the woods and he suddenly overheard the traumatic cries of his brother in need. "W-WHERE ARE Y-YOU, ROMA?!" he yelled.

_"OVER HERE!" _answered Romano from beneath the earth. Italy had nothing to go by to find Romano except by the sound of his screaming and cursing. He decided to run to where his twin's voice was coming the strongest and as he did this, he eventually ran up to find Romano in his disposition, vigorously kicking his fat legs.

"Romano! Why are you trying to get in there?! That's not fair! I'd never be able to find you!" Italy wailed.

Romano's chubby cheeks flared crimson from yelling and rage from his brother's misconception. _"I WASN'T TRYING TO HIDE INSIDE THIS HOLE, STUPID! I FELL IN! I-I'M STUCK!" _he admitted, feeling ashamed of himself.

Italy's pale face turned an even pallor shade and he brought his shaky small hands up to his face. "OH NO!" he yelled and his closed eyes began watering up. "W-WHAT SHOULD I DO?!"

Romano face-palmed himself and he shook his head in disbelief. _"UH, HOW ABOUT TRYING TO PULL ME OUT?!"_ he demanded.

Italy sniffled, swallowing his tears as he tried to appear brave for Romano's sake. "RIGHT!" he cried and he carefully walked up to his brother. "S-STOP KICKING YOUR LEGS SO I CAN GRAB THEM!" he ordered. Romano obeyed him and he stopped kicking about. Italy reached up and he planted his small hands onto Romano's ankles. He positioned himself at an angle as he prepared in trying to pull his brother out of the gopher hole.

"OKAY, ROMA! I-I'M GONNA PULL NOW!" Italy warned and Romano tried to remain as still as possible. "READY? ONE…TWO…THREE!" Italy yelled and he began attempting to pull his twin out of the earth.

"NGGGH! C'MON! MMPPHH! ROMA! A-ARE YOU GETTING LOOSE?!" he inquired.

_"N-NO! I HAVEN'T EVEN SHIFTED! Y-YOU'RE NOT PULLING HARD ENOUGH, DAMN IT!" _Romano complained.

"I-I'M T-TRYING M-MY BEST! NGGGH!" Italy insisted as he made another attempt to free Romano from his earthly prison. Unfortunately, his efforts in helping came to nothing and he released his hold on his brother's ankles. "I-IT'S…IT'S NO USE, FRATELLO! I-I CAN'T DO IT!" he cried, feeling defeated.

_"YOU GOTTA TRY AGAIN, VENEZIANO! C'MON!" _Romano shrieked.

"B-BUT I CAN'T! I-I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH! W-WE NEED _BIG BROTHER SPAIN_ TO HELP US!" Italy suggested.

Suddenly, Romano's heart leaped and he angrily shouted to his twin. _"NO! YOU CAN'T GET HIM TO HELP US!"_

"B-BUT WHY NOT?!" Italy gasped.

_ "BECAUSE…B-Because…" _Romano tried to think of an explanation to say to Italy, not wanting him to know that he had disobeyed Spain's rules. When he could think of no rational response, he stubbornly answered to him. _"JUST BECAUSE, ALL RIGHT?! DON'T GO!"_

Italy could not comprehend why Romano would say such a thing to him. He realized that he had no other choice but to go against his brother's word and the child folded his arms. "NO! I'M GOING TO BIG BROTHER SPAIN! HE CAN HELP YOU BETTER THAN I CAN! I'M GOING BACK TO THE PALACE TO TELL HIM WHAT HAPPENED, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" he mightily commanded, feeling proud of himself in his decision.

Romano wanted to scream more profanities at Italy for going against him, but he realized deep down that he was right – Spain would be able to help him. He knew that he would be in trouble with his boss after being rescued by him, but he would rather be on time-out in his room instead of being stuck inside the gopher hole. The flustered young boy sighed deeply and he gave his blessing for Italy to go back to the palace.

_"Fine! Go back to get help! I-I'll…I'll wait right here_," he quietly said and his bottom lip formed a pout.

Italy smiled to his brother and he embraced his legs, hugging them tightly against himself. "Don't worry, Roma! You'll be out of there in no time! Ti voglio bene, fratello! (I love you, brother!)" he warmly said and he kissed Romano's left knee.

_"GAAAH! S-STOP THAT! THAT'S ENOUGH! GO ON NOW AND FIND BOSS TO HELP ME!" _Romano shouted and he spread his legs open, breaking his twin's embrace to them. Italy simply nodded and he turned around and began running to the direction of the palace. Romano could hear the thumping of Italy's feet dashing away beneath the earth. When he realized that he was gone, Romano allowed himself to express his anxieties and he let out a soft whimper. All he could do at this point was wait for help to arrive and when – or if – he would ever be freed from the clutches of the gopher hole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Chibitalia's small heart palpitated inside his chest cavity as he ran up to the palace. When he got up to the humungous building, he opened a door that led inside the servants' quarters and hurried inside. He ran down a hallway that led toward the palace's kitchen. When he arrived to the kitchen, he pushed its door open and he ran inside the room. The kitchen was bustling with numerous servants hurrying themselves to prepare lunch for the Spanish Court. Chibitalia zigzagged around the servants whom were strangers to him and he looked in vain for Belgium who was supposed to be there.

"B-BELGIUM! BELGIUM, WHERE A-ARE YOU?!" Italy cried as he searched for her.

Suddenly, one of the servants stared down to Italy and she knelt down to be at his level. "What's the matter, dear? You're so frightened!" she cried. She then turned to another servant standing near her and gave her an order. "Find Belgium, will you? She just stepped out!" she stressed and the servant girl nodded and rushed out of the kitchen.

Italy looked to the servant woman and his tiny nose began to sniffle. He tried his best to withhold his emotions in front of her, but he was too upset over what had happened to his brother. Italy broke down in tears in front of the servant woman and he used his own white apron to wipe away his tears. "R-R-ROMA'S IN _TROUBLE!" _he sobbed.

"Trouble?! What kind of trouble?! Tell me, dear!" cried the servant woman and she placed her hands onto the little nation's trembling shoulders. The other servants stopped doing their chores and they crowded around Italy and the doting servant woman.

Suddenly, Belgium frantically ran inside the kitchen followed by the servant girl. Belgium hurried up to be by Italy's side and she knelt down and wrapped her arms around him. "Italy! What's the matter?! What is it?!" she cried.

Italy looked to the beautiful woman and his sobbing intensified. "R-R-ROMA! HE NEEDS OUR H-HELP! H-HE'S STUCK IN A GIANT HOLE! I-I CAN'T PULL HIM OUUUT!"

"WHAT?!" Belgium shrieked and she looked to Italy with great seriousness expressed on her face. "Where is he, Italy?! Where is Roma?!" she inquired.

"H-HE'S IN THE FOREST…B-BEHIND THE VINEYARD!" Italy blubbered.

Belgium's eyebrows formed an intimidating frown and she let out a sigh. She was disappointed in Romano's actions for entering inside the wooded area despite being told repeatedly never to do so. She stood herself up and she looked to Italy. "I'm going to get Spain and we'll both help Romano together – "

"I-I'll find Spain and tell him what happened! Y-You go to Roma, okay?! He needs you!" Italy interrupted and he instantaneously ran out of the kitchen.

"ITALY! COME BACK!" Belgium yelled to the little underling, but Italy did not hear her. She heavily sighed and she looked to the servants whom stood with her in solidarity. "C'mon, lets go find Romano and help him out!" she insisted and she dashed out of the kitchen. The servants looked to one another and they simply nodded. They abandoned their posts inside the kitchen and they trailed behind Belgium toward the back exit.

* * *

"SPAIN! SPAIN, ARE YOU IN HERE?!" Chibitalia wailed as he ran from one room to another. He was aware that Spain was in an important meeting with members of the Spanish Court, but he had no idea where the meeting was being held inside the palace. The little nation went from room to room, searching in vain for his brother's boss. Time was of the essence and Italy had to be quick in assisting Romano.

Italy headed toward the final room to the east wing of the palace and he pushed the door ajar. He walked inside and he immediately paused when he noticed a thick trail of tobacco smoke ascending from behind a leather chair. Timidly, Italy tiptoed up to the chair and he violently flinched when he saw who was sitting in it – it was Netherlands. He was puffing his tobacco through his white clay pipe while his eyes looked down to an old book he was reading.

Italy's body nervously shook as he looked up to Netherlands; he did not know him that well and his reserved presence intimidated him very much. He was about to turn around and leave the room until Netherlands noticed the young nation through his peripheral vision. He settled his book onto his lap and he slowly turned his gaze toward Italy, his facial expression remaining indifferent.

"Hmm?"

Italy flinched again when his eyes made contact with Netherlands' and he looked away from him. While his gaze remained downcast to his feet, he inquired to Netherlands about Spain. "W-Where's S-Spain?" he stammered.

Netherlands silently stared to the child. He could see from his body language that something must have happened. He could also see how frightened the little underling was just being near him, although he could not fathom as to why Italy would be afraid of him. He sucked on the porcelain tip of his pipe and he deeply inhaled the tobacco into his lungs. As he exhaled, he answered Italy's question.

"He's in the west wing, fourth room to your right," he blankly said while a thick cloud of smoke exited from his mouth and nostrils.

Italy slowly looked up to Netherlands and his cheeks flushed. He was grateful for the nation's assistance and he quickly curtsied to him. "G-Grazie!" he stammered again and he turned around and ran out of the room.

Netherlands cocked his head over his right shoulder to watch Italy leave the room. He was somewhat curious as to what had flustered the little boy so much, but at the same time, he just could not be bothered right now. He was reading a good book and he was very comfortable sitting in his chair. He understood how selfish his behaviour was for not showing any concern, but it was the way he felt. He turned his head forward again and he picked up his book. He skimmed to the page that he left off and he continued to read his story.

* * *

Italy ran over to the west wing of the palace and he hurried to the specific room that Netherlands had told him to go. He tried to reach for the doorknob, but he was too short to touch it, even when he stood on his tiptoes. Frustrated, Italy decided to do something that was rather rude to do in order to get inside the room – by pounding his fists and kicking his feet against the door.

"SPAIN! OPEN UP! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" Italy pathetically wailed while he beat his tiny hands and feet against the closed door. Then, he overheard numerous masculine voices grumbling over his physical assault against their door and the little nation ceased doing this. He heard heavy footsteps coming up to the door and he watched the bronze doorknob turn itself. Finally, the door was opened and an important figure of the Spanish Court glared down to him.

"You insolent brat! How dare you disturb our meeting! What do you want?!" he furiously jeered.

Chibitalia trembled in front of this new stranger and he curtsied to him out of respect. "I-I'm sorry…I-I need to see Spain, please…i-it's an e-emergency – "

"Italy?" asked a familiar voice in the background. Italy eagerly looked up after overhearing the voice and he waited to see who would be coming up to him. Finally, after having to squeeze himself between members of Court, the person who had said his name turned out to be Spain himself. He knelt down to the distraught little boy and he sympathetically looked to him.

"What's wrong, honey? Why are you crying?" he kindly asked.

Italy sadly looked to his brother's boss and he softly whimpered to him. "R-Roma is in _trouble!" _he said.

"Trouble?! What kind of trouble?!" Spain cried, aghast by this terrible news.

"W-We were playing tag…and Roma ran into the woods – "

"WHAT?!" Spain shouted and he slapped his hand over his face; he was completely taken aback that Romano would disobey him by entering inside the forest. He then brought his hand down and he stared intently into Italy's bloodshot eyes. "What has happened to Romano?!" he begged.

Italy gulped once and he answered his brother's boss, "H-He's stuck in a hole…head first…I-I tried pulling him out…but I-I couldn't…Belgium is going to him right now – "

"Oh, no! ¡Dios Mio! I can't believe this!" Spain cried and he stood himself up. He looked to the members of Court and he released a deep sigh. "Please excuse me, but I need to help my underling – "

"What for?! Didn't you hear what he just said?! Belgium has control of the situation! We have more serious matters to discuss right now!" insisted one member of Court. Spain glared to him for having such callousness over this terrible situation and he looked to the rest of the Spanish Court.

"Romano is in trouble and he needs my help! I know that Belgium is capable of helping him, but if she can't pull him out of that hole, then perhaps I could. This meeting is postponed – we'll continue it tomorrow afternoon – "

"Absolutely not!" jeered another man and he pointed to Spain, "How _dare_ you for being disobedient to _us! _Your duties of serving us as our nation comes first!"

Spain arched an eyebrow to the dignified man and he boldly scoffed at him. "On the contrary; my _family _comes first!" he declared and he took off his oversized ruffled white collar. He looked down to Italy and he patted his auburn hair with his gloved hand. "Let me change into something more casual and then we'll help Roma," he said.

Italy simply nodded and he impatiently bopped in place. Spain looked back to the members of Court and he shot another glare to them. "Well? Are any one of you going to help me out?" he asked. The members of Court immediately snubbed their nation and they walked away from his presence. Spain figured that these pompous, old fools would have such a reaction to him. God forbid that they ever had to do any manual labor, let alone touch dirt with their bare hands.

Spain shook his head and glanced down to Italy. He extended his hand out to him and the little nation quickly gripped his index finger with his tiny hand. "Lets get going!" he said and both nations rushed out of the west wing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Chibitalia ran ahead of Spain, leading him to where his twin brother was located in the forest. Spain, who was now dressed in casual slacks and a white long sleeved shirt, hurried behind the little underling as they entered inside the wooded area. Immediately, he overheard the cries and grunts of his beloved Belgium from afar, her voice expressing great frustration and weariness. "BELGIUM!" Spain shouted as his emerald colored eyes searched in vain for any signs of her presence.

"O-OVER HERE! MPPPH!" Belgium yelled across the forest and both Spain and Italy ran to the direction from which her voice had been heard. When they arrived to the exact spot, Belgium was rushing up to them while some of the servants had crowded around Chibi Romano, attempting in pulling him out themselves. When Belgium came up to Spain, she immediately wrapped her tired arms around Spain's torso and she buried her sweat speckled face against his chest.

"Oh, S-Spain! It's no use! I-I can't pull him out from the hole! I don't k-know what to do!" Belgium whimpered. Spain tenderly ran his hand against her soft, blonde tresses and he then reached underneath her chin and he slowly tilted her head back so he could see her lovely face. As their eyes met, Spain leaned in and kissed her on her trembling lips.

"Don't panic, mi amore, I'm here now," he gently reassured and he cupped Belgium's blushing face with both his hands. "I'll get him out of that hole in a jiffy! Where is Roma?"

"H-He's over there, sweetie," Belgium murmured and she stepped aside so that Spain could look at the scene. Italy suddenly rushed up to her and he buried his face against her pleated skirt. Belgium lovingly doted on the distraught little nation by petting his hair, ever minding his sensitive curl that stuck outward.

As Spain walked up toward the crowd of servants, his staff members took notice of his coming presence and they submissively curtsied to him. Then, they stepped aside, revealing the complicated situation before him. Spain's eyes widened from disbelief when he saw Chibi Romano's lower torso sticking upward at a slight ninety-degree angle from within the oversized gopher hole. He watched his little chubby legs kicking about and he took particular notice at his white knee-length pantaloons completely exposed for everyone to see.

Then, Spain did something that he _knew _he should not have done, but he could not contain himself – he burst out in uncontrollable _laughter._

"HAHA! LOOK AT HIM! SO _CUTE!" _he happily declared and he pointed to his stuck underling.

Romano overheard his boss' reaction and his chubby cheeks flared crimson. He began to kick his feet in pure rage and he swung his little arms in punching motions. _"SHUT UP! STOP LAUGHING AT ME, YOU BASTARD!" _he shrieked.

Suddenly, Belgium frowned from Romano's cursing and she shook her head. "Watch your language, young man!" she ordered. Meanwhile, Spain's laughter was becoming worse and he squatted down, gasping for breath. Belgium turned her gaze to her beloved and she scolded him as well for his misbehaviour.

"Shame on you, Spain! Don't laugh at him! He's embarrassed enough as it is!"

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry! Eh-heh! I can s-stop laughing! See?" Spain playfully insisted and he forced himself to stop laughing. His shoulders shook and his cheek muscles ached while he tried to make a straight face. He looked to Belgium with great seriousness and he folded his arms.

"There. Y-You see? I-I've stopped," he said, rather smug.

"Good. Now will you _please_ make an attempt in pulling Romano out of the hole?" Belgium asked, her voice hinting an attitude to him.

"Of course, dear!" Spain answered and he winked to his partner. Then, he averted his stare back to Romano and his eyes transfixed on his underling's disposition once again. Instantaneously, the nation started howling with laughter again and he fell to his knees.

"HAHA! AWW, ROMA! LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE MY LITTLE _MOLE!" _he teased.

Romano became even more enraged from his newly christened nickname for himself and he growled. _"GRRR! SHUT THE HELL UP!" _he screamed.

"Romano! Stop swearing!" Belgium ordered again. Romano immediately placed his little hand over his mouth after he listened to Belgium's petition. Suddenly, Spain stood himself up and he grinned to Chibitalia whom was still clinging onto Belgium's orange dress skirt.

"Hey! Remember to sketch this moment in your sketchbook tonight, okay?" Spain requested and he let out a snort.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, SPAIN!" Belgium angrily cried.

Spain smiled to his beloved and he gestured her to calm down. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" he reassured her and he looked back to Romano and he walked up to him. When he got to his underling's side, he reached forward and gripped the little boy's ankles. "I'm going to pull now, Roma!" he said.

_"IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME, YOU PRICK!" _Romano barked from beneath his earthly prison. Belgium simply rolled her eyes and expressed a heavy sigh, giving up any tinge of hope that she could ever stop the little nation from cursing.

"Here we go, honey! Ready?! ¡UNO…DOS….TRES!" Spain shouted and he started to try pulling Romano out of the hole. He assumed that he would be able to pull the child out of the hole in one attempt, but he found himself struggling to free Romano. He pulled repeatedly with every whim of his bodily strength, but his underling was not budging at all.

"¡Dios Mio! This is ridiculous! You're still stuck!" he cried.

_"YOU'RE NOT PULLING HARD ENOUGH!" _Romano bitterly screeched.

"Yes, I am! I'm trying – nggh! – my best! Mmmph!" Spain insisted as he made a futile attempt in helping his underling. Romano still remained stuck halfway within the oversized gopher hole. Spain released his tight grip onto the child's ankles and he scratched his head.

_"I-I'm never getting out of here, am I-I?" _Romano asked, his voice slightly shaking from emotion.

"Don't say that, honey! Of course you'll be getting out of there! I-I just need to figure out something here…" Spain responded and he thoroughly examined the scene. After a moment of observation, the nation made a blunt conclusion on this delicate situation.

"This is going to be more difficult than I thought…you're _very_ tightly squeezed halfway inside the hole – "

_"PFFT! NO KIDDING!" _Romano scoffed and he folded his little arms. _"So the hole is narrow, I get it! How is that going to help me?!"_

"Actually, it's not the hole that's giving us problems…it's you. You're just _too fat, _Romano!" Spain confessed.

_"WHAT?!" _Romano screamed and he began to violently kick his plump legs in the air. _"PISS OFF! I'M NOT FAT!"_

"I'm afraid you are, dear! You're _pleasantly plump! _Eh-heh!"

_"OH YEAH?! WELL WHO'S FAULT IS THAT, EH?!"_

"Uh…_yours?"_

Suddenly, Romano furiously growled after hearing Spain's opinion about his weight issues. _"MY FAULT?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FEEDS ME EVERY DAY! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"_

"And you're the one who _whines_ for 'seconds' and 'thirds' of every single meal you've ever been served every single day! Face it, _Tomate _– you've brought this upon yourself!"

Romano stubbornly shook his head in disagreement and in great denial over Spain's truthful opinion about his appetite. _"Y-Y-YOU COULD HAVE SAID 'NO' AND YOU DIDN'T! IT'S YOUR FAULT, BASTARD! N-NOW DROP THE SUBJECT AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!" _he cried with resentment to his tone.

Spain rolled his eyes and he looked over to Belgium whom was still consoling Chibitalia. He gestured his hand to her, wanting her to come up. She immediately did so, accompanied by Italy and they both stood in front of him. "I think I have an idea, _Bella,_" Spain softly uttered.

"W-What is it?" Belgium nervously inquired.

"I want you to grab Roma's left foot and I'll grab his right foot. We'll pull together and perhaps then our _little mole_ will pop out!"

"Okay," Belgium said and she reached over and gripped her hands on Romano's leather boot. Spain grabbed the other boot and they both looked at one another. After the count of three, they both pulled in unison. They thought for sure that this idea would work perfectly. That is, until Romano began screaming.

_"AHHH! STOP IT! Y-YOU'RE HURTING ME! OWIE!" _the little underling begged.

Suddenly, both Spain and Belgium ceased pulling on his legs and they released their grip onto his feet. "Oh, Romano!" Belgium tenderly murmured as she got down on her knees to the child's posterior level, "I-I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" she cried while she motherly patted Romano's bottom.

"I-I'm sorry, too, Roma," Spain concurred, feeling terrible for inflicting pain upon the little boy.

_"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO TRYING TO DO, PULL MY LEGS OFF?!" _Romano scolded from beneath the soil. Just then, Italy let out a whimper and he walked up to kiss his twin's knee. He then embraced his leg and he clenched his eyes shut as he fought back his freshly formed tears.

"D-Do you still feel a-any pain, f-fratello?!" he emotionally asked.

Romano's attitude softened when he felt his brother's warm embrace. He let out a slight whimper, too as he made a connection with his twin. _"N-Not anymore, Veneziano…p-please don't cry," _he murmured.

"I-I love you, Roma," Italy softly uttered and he pressed his face against his brother's leg.

_"I-I love y-you, t-too," _Romano stammered as he felt a lump develop in his throat. Then, Italy released his hold to his brother's leg and he squatted down to the ground. He placed his small hands onto the edge of the oversized hole and he began to dig out the side.

"Don't you worry, fratello! I-I'll get you out of here – "

"WAIT! STOP THAT!" shouted one of kitchen servants. Italy immediately stopped digging and he nervously looked over to the Sous-chef who had just yelled at him. Belgium wrapped her arms around the sensitive child whereas Spain glared toward the middle-aged man for shouting at Italy.

"What was he doing wrong?! He's just trying to help his brother! You didn't have to scream at him like that!" Spain harshly jeered to the Sous-chef.

"Forgive me for yelling at the child, Spain! I know that he means well! But we have to take precautions! This _hole _may not be a gopher hole at all! It could a _sinkhole!" _said the Sous-chef.

"A sinkhole?!" Belgium yelped and her heart began to palpitate.

The Sous-chef nodded to Belgium and he answered to her. "Yes, Miss Belgium! A sinkhole! We don't know for sure how _deep _this hole actually is! If we do anything to the foundation, like digging for example, then the ground around Romano will collapse and he will disappear! We must be _very_ careful!"

"Oh no! Oh, my God!" Belgium panicked and she hugged Italy against her. Spain was also becoming very upset over this dramatic situation. He looked down to his underling and he desperately tried to think of other ways of freeing him from the hole, but he could not think of anything.

"What are we going to do?! So far, we've failed in pulling Romano out and now we can't bother to dig him out because of the risk of this spot being a sinkhole! Can things get any_ worse_ for us?!"

Then, as if Spain had uttered a curse upon their situation, he and everyone else began to overhear whimpering coming from beneath the earth. Romano's soft whimpers soon evolved into pathetic wailing and his chubby legs shakily crossed themselves.

"W-What's wrong, Tomate?! What is it?!" Spain anxiously inquired.

_"I-I HAVE TO GO POTTY!" _Romano whined and his sobbing grew louder and more desperate than before.

"OH, NO!" Belgium cried and she stood herself up. "C-CAN YOU TRY TO HOLD IT IN?!"

_"I-I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW, BELLA!" _choked Romano.

Belgium suddenly rushed behind Romano's legs and she grabbed both of his feet. She began to make another attempt in pulling the little boy out of hole. As she did this, she looked to her beloved Spain, her emerald colored eyes watering up with tears.

"W-What are w-we going to d-do?!" she bleakly questioned, her eyes searching upon her partner's face for answers. But Spain was dumbfounded. He was left without any answers to console her. All they could hope for now was a _miracle _to come and save their precious little boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Netherlands was becoming agitated and he struggled in focusing on his reading; he kept hearing shouting voices coming forth from outside at a distance. The nation decided to check on what all the commotion was all about and he closed his book, settling it on the arm of the leather chair he was sitting in. He stood himself up and he stepped forward to an oversized window. He silently observed the palace grounds, searching on where the shouting was coming from. Then, he spotted a group of people far away behind some trees at the forested area of the palace grounds.

"What's going on over there?" he questioned out loud and he reached over to the fireplace mantle and grabbed a small, foldable bronze telescope. He extended it open and he brought it up to his left eye to peer through it. His vision through his eye immediately focused, revealing to Netherlands what exactly was happening inside the forest. He spotted his young sister Belgium trying to pull Chibi Romano out of a hole. The kitchen staff members were crowding around the scene and Chibitalia, whom was having an emotional tantrum, was hopping in place near his twin brother. He watched Spain kneeling down to the child's level and trying his best to calm him down.

Netherlands also noticed something that everybody else seemed oblivious to – the soil surrounding Chibi Romano was shifting slightly up and down, giving the assumption that the earth was breathing. The nation also noticed the ground beginning to crack. He came to the realization that Chibi Romano was trapped in a _sinkhole, _and it was ready to _collapse._

"OH, DEAR GOD!" Netherlands cried and he suddenly dropped the telescope. He immediately turned around and he ran out of the room. Time was of the essence – everybody was in terrible danger of being engulfed into the earth and it was up to him to save them all.

* * *

"Please try to calm down, sweetheart!" Spain patiently cried as he tried settling down Italy who was sobbing and coughing profusely for his brother while hopping in place. Without knowing, his hopping was softening the foundation around Romano and the soil was cracking up. Meanwhile, Belgium gave up pulling again and she collapsed on her knees. Her arms were aching and she was gasping for breath.

"I-I can't do it! I-I can't…I can't get him out!" she panted and she wiped away the sweat tricking down her face.

"We'll just have to try again, Bella," Spain responded and he stood himself up. He reached over to pick up Italy and he carried the sobbing child away from his brother. He settled him on top of a nearby stone and he looked into his bloodshot brown eyes. "I need you to settle down now. Can you do this for me?" he asked, his patience running thin.

Italy's sobbing slowly subsided and he nodded to his brother's boss. He sniffled and choked with emotion as he tried to collect himself. "I-I'm sorry," he mumbled and he sadly looked down to his feet.

Spain reached over and he held Italy's small hand into his own. "It's okay, sweetheart. I understand why you're upset. We're just as upset as you are right now. But we have to remain strong for Romano's sake. Don't be afraid, little one…we're going to save him," he said in a compassionate tone.

Italy looked up to Spain and he nodded again, trusting in his word that his brother will be rescued. Then, Spain let go of his hand and he walked over to assist his beloved. "Come over to the shade, Bella," he said and he knelt down and he gently pulled her upward. Belgium struggled to stand herself up, so Spain effortlessly lifted the petite woman into his arms and he carried her to where Italy and the kitchen staff members were sitting.

"T-This…this is all my fault…I-I should have been monitoring the children while they were playing…I'm so sorry, _Antonio," _Belgium emotionally murmured and her beautiful green eyes moistened up with tears.

Spain settled himself onto the grass with Belgium remaining in his arms. He settled her in his lap and he gave his beloved a gentle kiss onto her cheek. "Don't do this…don't blame yourself for what's happened…this isn't your fault – "

"But it _is, _darling! It _is _my fault!"

"Shhh…it isn't so…we've both have warned Romano repeatedly _never_ to enter this area…he should have listened to us – "

"H-He's just a little boy, Antonio…w-we were wrong to leave him alone…if only I-I had been here…or even Netherlands…God knows that my brother could have bothered to look after them…"

Spain tenderly doted on his beloved by stroking her sweat damped blonde hair and giving sweet, gentle pecks onto her now tear soaked cheeks. "Shhh…hush now…there's no need to point fingers…it's already happened…we have to now focus on saving Roma…"

Belgium simply nodded and she pressed her face against Spain's chest. Her shoulders shook while she wept against him and Spain lovingly ran his hand up and down her back.

Meanwhile, Chibi Romano was noticing that specks of dirt and rock were falling down the sides of the hole. His hair and face were also being speckled by dirt and his body was slowly shifting _inward. "Uh, you guys…" _he timidly murmured as his terrified eyes stared around the interior of his prison.

At this very moment, Netherlands was running up to the forested area carrying a coil of thick rope. Everyone took notice of the nation's upcoming presence. Belgium looked up to her brother and she noticed how panic stricken he appeared to her. He began shouting from afar while he was running, trying to warn everyone that the sinkhole was going to collapse.

"W-What is he saying to us?" asked one of the servants.

"I-I don't know," responded another servant sitting nearby.

Belgium cupped her hands around her mouth and she shouted loudly to her brother. "WHAT'S WRONG, TIM?!"

Netherlands cried out to them again, but nobody could still make out what he was shouting. Then, suddenly, the ground around the hole began rumbling fervently and Netherlands dropped the coil of rope onto the grass. "LOOK BEHIND YOU!" he angrily shouted and he desperately pointed to the hole.

Instantaneously, the sinkhole started to collapse upon itself; its entrance widening outward, engulfing a thick accumulation of soil pouring in and swallowing Chibi Romano into the earth. _"CHHHIIIGGGIII!" _the child horrifically wailed as he fell inside the subsiding sinkhole. In only a matter of seconds, the little nation was gone.

Netherlands quickly grabbed the coil of rope and he continued to run to the dramatic scene. Spain, Belgium, Chibitalia and the kitchen staff stared in shock and disbelief at what had just occurred. Seconds later, both Spain and Belgium became desperately frantic and screaming in despair for their little boy.

"ROMANO! OH MY GOD! ROMANO, NOOO!" Belgium shrieked and she tried to run up to the widening sinkhole, but the servants quickly grabbed her, holding her back in case she were to also fall into the weak foundation.

"_LOVINO! _BABY, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?! LOVI! ¡OH, DIOS MIO!" Spain bellowed and he broke down into uncontrollable sobbing. He also made an attempt to run up to the sinkhole, but the servants grabbed him as well, holding him away from the scene. They also firmly grasped Chibitalia's body, preventing him from running up to the gaping maw.

"FRATELLO! NOOO! FRATELLO! COME BACK TO ME! COME BAAACCCK!" Italy wailed and his sobbing commenced.

Belgium and Spain both fought vigorously with the servants to relinquish their hold on their arms. "LET ME GO!" Belgium angrily demanded as she jerked her arms forward, "I SAID LET ME GO! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE NEEDS ME?! MY BABY NEEDS ME, DAMN IT!" Then, the servants lost their grip onto Belgium's arms, followed by Spain's and both nations darted to the widened hole. They carefully knelt down and looked inside the sinkhole, looking for any evidence of their little underling.

"LOVINO! ARE YOU OKAY?! ANSWER US, TOMATE!" Spain demanded.

No response.

"ROMA! ROMA, SWEETHEART! CAN YOU HEAR US?!" Belgium begged.

No response.

Finally, Netherlands was by their side and he knelt down to look into the sinkhole. "HEY, KID! YOU OKAY DOWN THERE?!" he cried out.

No response.

Suddenly, the Sous-Chef cupped his hands around his mouth and he shouted to the distraught nations. "IT'S TOO LATE! HE'S _DEAD!" _he callously shouted, making an assumption that Romano had perished. Immediately, the nations stared to the Sous-Chef's direction, completely flabbergasted by what he had just said. Chibitalia's sobbing turned hauntingly mournful. Belgium's own sobbing had stopped and she ominously glared to the Sous-Chef.

"Y-You take it back...take it back...my baby isn't dead...HE ISN'T DEAD, DAMN IT! TAKE IT BACK, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Belgium furiously screamed as she tried lunging toward the Sous-Chef to beat him up, but both Netherlands and Spain prevented her from doing so by holding her back.

"LET GO OF ME! _I'LL KILL HIM!_ HE'S _NOT_ DEAD! ROMANO'S _NOT_ DEAD! OH, GOD!" Belgium mournfully wailed and she cupped her hands over her face. Netherlands let go of his sister and he stood himself up, taking the coil of rope with him. Spain held his beloved in his arms and they both expressed their sorrow for their missing child.

As Netherlands walked up toward the servants, he glared to the Sous-Chef while he tossed the rope onto the ground. He leaned forward and reached down to pick up one end of the rope. He then firmly tied it around his torso, making multiple knots onto it. He then picked up the rest of the coiled rope and he violently threw it at the Sous-Chef.

"Tie the other end around a strong, thick tree trunk. I'm going into the sinkhole to rescue the little one," he sternly ordered.

The Sous-Chef looked to the infuriated nation in astonishment and he shook his head. "B-But there's no point! _He's dead!_ I saw him fall in! There's no way he would have survived! He's dead, I tell you - _GAAAK!" _Suddenly, Netherlands gripped his right hand around the Sous-Chef's neck and he began to tighten his hold, choking him. The Sous-Chef placed both of his hands upon the nation's own, trying desperately to release his hold onto his windpipe.

"Don't you _dare_ utter those words out loud again! The _only_ person who will end up dead inside that hole will be _you_ after I've thrown you into it! You may have easily given up on the little one, but I _haven't!_ He may still be alive and I'm going down there to fetch him! Now shut the fuck up and tie this rope around a strong tree like I told you to do so!" Netherlands threatened, giving the terrified man a menacing grimace. He then threw the Sous-Chef down onto the ground and he watched him gasping and coughing for breath. After a moment, the Sous-Chef calmed down and he shakily collected the rope sitting on the ground. He did exactly what Netherlands had expected him to do and he tied the other end of the rope around a strong tree trunk.

Netherlands mentally prepared himself for his mission to enter the sinkhole. He did not know what to expect inside, nor was he sure whether or not he would discover Chibi Romano alive or perished. Whatever the consequences, he was determined to bring up the little boy from within the earth to be reunited with his loved ones.

"I'm on my way, kid," Netherlands uttered and he walked up to the sinkhole.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Chibi Romano slid against the slippery slope of the sinkhole's walls, free falling downward to the bottom. He had nothing to grab onto to stop himself from descending any further. Thick clumps of soil rained upon him, causing him to cough and gag profusely. He looked upward to the sinkhole's exit and cried in despair when it became fainter and smaller to look upon. The sunshine beaming through it was becoming dimmer as the little nation was going deeper into the earth. He did not know how far down he was going, but it was obvious that it was going to be impossible for him to climb back up to the top on his own.

As Romano descended into the earth, his ears picked up the distinctive sound of a rushing current. Before he could fathom what it could be, his small, plump body belly flopped into a deep, ferocious underground river. He had reached the bottom of the sinkhole, which led into a subterranean cavern. The little nation struggled to swim to the top; he desperately kicked his legs and motioned his arms to swim up to the surface. Once he did this, he gasped for breath and fervently coughed. The current was taking him away from the sinkhole's entrance and from his only source of natural light. He was immediately surrounded in darkness, not knowing where the river was taking him, nor having the knowledge of what obstacles stood in his way.

"HEEELLLP! HEEELLLPP MEEE!" Romano wailed as he tried to keep his head above water. Then, he suddenly crashed into a tall rock, hitting the side of his head, causing a small gash to appear and bleed out. "OWIE!" he yelped and he tried to hold on to the rock that had inflicted him with the wound. The river's current, however, was too strong for the little boy and he lost his grip to the slippery rock. Out of desperation, Romano decided to attempt swimming against the current. He assumed that there must be a shoreline inside the cavern and he tried to blindly swim to what he thought would be the edge of the roaring river.

Romano struggled swimming against the current. Too many times did he become engulfed by its powerful waves, but he did not give up trying to swim to the shoreline. After a moment, he realized that his feet were now touching the riverbed. He had swum up to the shoreline! "I-I did it!" he gasped and he tiredly climbed on all fours up the steep sediment. His tiny fingertips became his eyes and he carefully felt the pebbled ground as he walked onto solid earth. He then stood himself up and he extended his arms outward, proceeding to cautiously walk forward.

As he was walking forward, Romano was noticing that he had come to a point as to which the ground had become soft and gushy. He timidly poked the moist ground with his right foot, determining the density of the ground. Romano was still able to stand on its surface, but it was difficult to lift one foot from the next. Nevertheless, the little nation proceeded to walk forward, hoping that his hands would soon be touching the wall of the cavern.

Romano cautiously walked forward and his arms waved about, feeling for any obstacles that may be in his way. After a moment, his tiny palms pressed against something solid and hard. He had finally reached the wall of the cavern. The little nation sat himself down and he pressed his back against the natural wall. Pulling his legs up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them and hugged them tightly. He choked and sobbed as he contemplated his fate beneath the earth, wondering whether or not he would be rescued.

"HEEELLLP! A-ANTONIO! BELLA! V-VENEZIANO! TIM! PLEASE SAVE ME!_"_ he blubbered. Romano feared that nobody was bothering to look for him, presuming that he had perished when he fell into the sinkhole. His hopes of being rescued were diminishing and he was finding himself slowly giving up.

"W-What am I going to do?!" sobbed the little nation and he cupped his hands over his caked blood face.

* * *

Netherlands walked forward to the edge of the sinkhole. He stood in front of Belgium and Spain who were tightly embracing one another and sobbing for Romano. Netherlands pulled out his clay pipe from his coat pocket and brought it to his mouth, biting the porcelain tip with his teeth. As he pulled out a bag of pure tobacco leaves and a match, he spoke reassurance to the grieving parents.

"I'm going in," he sternly said as he sprinkled the tobacco leaves into his pipe, "I'll find the little one and bring him back to the surface."

Both Spain and Belgium looked up to Netherlands in astonishment. Belgium swallowed her tears and she spoke up to her brother. "I-It's too dangerous, Tim…I can't bear to lose you, too…" she petitioned.

"You _won't _be losing me, dear sister. I'll return to you and I'll be cradling _Baby South _in my arms, too," Netherlands confidently reassured. He then closed his bag of tobacco leaves and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"W-What if he…what if Lovi is…Oh, God…" Spain emotionally choked, bringing a trembling hand up to his mouth. Netherlands looked down to the grieving nation and he gently placed a gloved hand upon his head.

_"He isn't. _Not on _my watch. _Don't give up. Be hopeful, Spain," he said.

Spain brought his hand away from his mouth, holding it up for Netherlands to grasp. Netherlands brought his own hand away from Spain's head and he firmly held onto his extended hand, pulling him up to his feet. As he did this, Belgium, still clinging to Spain's arm, stood up alongside with him.

"I'll need a lantern and some extra candles inside of it," instructed Netherlands.

A female servant standing nearby the nations spoke up. "I'll get those things for you!" she insisted and she immediately ran off toward the palace.

Netherlands slipped the unused match in another coat pocket and he looked down to the rope tied around his torso, testing it to see that it was firmly knotted. Once satisfied by this, he looked up to Spain and Belgium and he let out a sigh. "I…I," he hesitantly said and he forcefully gulped. "I'm sorry…for everything…"

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" asked Spain.

"For not looking after the children. I should have been supervising them instead of isolating myself inside the palace with that damn book…I've let you both down – "

"But you haven't," said Belgium as she squeezed her brother's hand, "This isn't your fault…I didn't even ask you to watch the boys – "

"You shouldn't have _had_ to ask me," Netherlands interrupted, his tone expressing great resentment for his actions. "I'm as much of a parent figure to them as you both are…I was irresponsible today for not stepping up…please find it in your hearts to forgive me."

Spain and Belgium became downcast by Netherland's emotional apology. At this very moment, the servant girl returned to them carrying a bronzed lantern with five candlesticks waxed in place inside it, waiting to be lit. "H-Here you are, Sir!" she gasped and she handed the lantern over to Netherlands.

"Thank you," Netherlands answered and he took hold of the lantern. He pulled out the match from his coat pocket, struck it and lit the wicks to the five candles. After they were lit, he closed the glass door and used his match to quickly light up the tobacco leaves inside his pipe. He puffed on it, igniting the smoke and he waved his hand, extinguishing the flame from the match. He tossed it aside and he deeply inhaled the tobacco into his lungs, enjoying the smooth taste of the leaves.

After exhaling the tobacco smoke through his nostrils, he handed part of the long rope for Spain and Belgium to grasp. The couple timidly took it from him, gripping it tightly in their hands. They nervously looked up to Netherlands and they watched him peering into the sinkhole. After a moment, he looked back to them, his facial expression becoming stone hard.

"Lower me slowly into the sinkhole. One tug on the rope means that I've reached the bottom. I'll give you two tugs when I'm ready to be pulled up. Understand?"

Spain and Belgium slowly nodded their heads, confirming that they understood Netherland's instructions. Then, Netherlands maneuvered himself into the sinkhole and he held himself upward with one arm above the ground to look at his sister and her partner one more time. Before he allowed himself to descend into the earth, Spain emotionally spoke to him.

"Tim…t-there's _nothing_ to forgive," he softly uttered and his handsome face expressed compassion for the nation. "P-Please be careful down there…and b-bring back our Tomate to love again…"

Netherlands was taken aback by Spain's kindness. He of all people should be furious at him for allowing his precious underling to be left in great danger. Yet, he still found it within himself to pardon him for his mistakes. Netherlands swallowed his tears, too proud to express his emotions in front of him and his sister. He simply nodded to Spain's heartfelt request and he brought his arm to his side. Slowly and cautiously, he began being lowered into the sinkhole by the aid of Spain, Belgium and all of the servants _excluding _the Sous-Chef, who was too ashamed to participate in the heroic rescue of Chibi Romano.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"I-I hope the rope is long enough! Nggh! He's going in very deep!" exclaimed Belgium as she assisted Spain and the kitchen servants in lowering her brother into the sinkhole. Five minutes had passed since Netherlands began descending into the earth to rescue Chibi Romano. Spain and Belgium still remembered his instructions when it came to the rope – one tug meant he had reached the bottom and two tugs meant that he was ready to be pulled back up. They both became very anxious awaiting for any instruction to be given by the brave nation who was now beneath them.

"The rope should be long enough…it's pulling up that I'm worried about…I hope that we're strong enough to bring them back up – ouch!" cried Spain as his bare palms were being burned by the rope. He, Belgium and the servants continued to lower Netherlands downward, being ever cautious to keep the rope steady. Then, after two more minutes had passed, they felt and witnessed one tug of the rope. Netherlands had finally reached the bottom.

"Phew!" exclaimed Spain and everyone settled the rope onto the ground. Everyone huddled together near the sinkhole, keeping watch of the rope in case it were to be tugged again soon. Both Spain and Belgium held one another and they silently prayed over this terrible situation, hoping that Netherlands will find their little underling alive and well.

Meanwhile, Chibitalia was still standing on the giant stone, watching the situation unfolding at the sinkhole. He too wanted to help out, but he knew that it would be safer to stand back and allow the adults to take charge. He sniffled his little nose and he wiped away the tears off of his cheeks. As he was doing this, his ear picked up a distinctive sound at the distance. It sounded as if somebody had let out a sigh. The little nation became curious by this and he hopped off the stone. Italy walked up to where he had heard the sighing and he paused – it was the Sous-Chef.

Italy looked to the Sous-Chef with optimism and he reached over to gently tug at his sleeve. "C'mon! Go help the others! Pleeeaaasssee? They need you!" he chirped.

The Sous-Chef, still embittered by how he had been treated by Netherlands, ignored the demands from the little nation. Italy continued pestering him and his tugging of the servant's sleeve became more forceful. "C-C'mon! Please help my brother!" he begged.

"Go away, kid," mumbled the Sous-Chef, averting his eyes away from the pouting child.

"B-But…but my brother needs you!" Italy whined and he tugged the Sous-Chef's sleeve harder. "M-My brother is being rescued – "

"Your brother is _dead," _the Sous-Chef callously interrupted and he looked to the little nation. "He's gone, kid. _Just accept it."_

Italy's bloodshot eyes watered up with freshly made tears and he loudly blubbered. "Y-YOU'RE WRONG! H-HE'S NOT DEAD! HE…HE ISN'T DEAD!" he yelled.

The Sous-Chef arrogantly shrugged his shoulders and he looked away from the distraught child. "Fine then, continue to believe that. Don't say I didn't warn you – "

"YOU'RE MEAN!" Italy bellowed and he ran away from the Sous-Chef's presence. He scurried over to Spain and Belgium and he buried his face onto Belgium's dress skirt. He began to sob in front of them and he pointed back to the Sous-Chef, tattling on him for what he had said.

Spain became furious over what was said to the little boy and he decided to confront the Sous-Chef. He walked over to where he was hidden away while Belgium motherly consoled Italy in her arms. She was also infuriated by the Sous-Chef's insensitivity, but she trusted that Spain would handle the situation.

"What the _hell _is your problem?!" Spain hissed as he walked up to the Sous-Chef.

The servant looked over to his superior and he stubbornly shrugged his shoulders. "I did _nothing wrong. _I just told that kid the truth, that's all. Why keep his aspirations high when it's obvious that things aren't going to turn out well?"

Spain stood in front of the slouching Sous-Chef and he folded his arms in front of his chest. "What gives you the _right_ to take away his optimism like that?! He's just a child for God's sake! Have some compassion! I'm so sick of your negativity! You have no right to suggest to Italy that there isn't any hope in his brother's rescue – "

"But there _isn't!" _cried the Sous-Chef and he stood himself up, "There _isn't _any hope for him! He's _dead! _We all saw him fall into the sinkhole! There's no way that could have survived! Spare yourselves from any more heart ache and _accept _that he's dead!"

Spain grimaced to the Sous-Chef for his cold remarks about his precious underling and he unfolded his arms and slammed both of his palms onto the tree trunk, trapping the belligerent servant in place. "DAMN YOU!" he screamed.

"L-LET ME GO! NGGH!" yelled the Sous-Chef as he tried to push Spain's arms away so he could escape, but he was unable to do this. He fearfully looked up to his boss and he heavily swallowed.

Spain leaned in closely to the trembling Sous-Chef and he furiously uttered to him. "Romano hasn't perished! I can feel it in my heart that he's still with us! You will _never_ stop me or anybody else from being hopeful in his rescue! It's _hope _that's keeping our spirits high! You could be helping us right now instead of hiding behind this tree like a fucking _coward!_ If you're to continue moping back here and feeling sorry for us instead of participating in Romano's rescue, then I suggest that you leave! We don't need your pessimistic attitude bringing us down!"

The Sous-Chef was stunned by his boss's response. He looked into his bloodshot emerald colored eyes and saw the tremendous love for his underling glimmering in them. He was beginning to feel ashamed of himself for his lackluster approach in this tragic situation, but he still could not shake off the feelings of imminent doom awaiting them in their rescue attempt.

"Well?! Are you going to help us or not?!" Spain angrily cried. The Sous-Chef became downcast and he looked to his feet. He was too embarrassed to look at his boss any longer. Spain became very offended by his behaviour and he brought his arms back. "You've made your decision. Leave our presence immediately. You're _fired," _he said in a disgusted tone and he walked away.

The Sous-Chef peered behind the tree to watch Spain walk back to everyone at the sinkhole. He felt terrible for letting them down, but he just could not imagine that Chibi Romano could ever be found alive beneath the earth. He could not even imagine the little boy being found _at all._ He let out a heavy sigh and he walked away from the scene.

* * *

Netherlands was slowly descending inside the sinkhole. He puffed on his clay pipe as he mentally calculated how far down he was going into the earth. It seemed like it was taking an eternity for him to reach the bottom and this caused his heart to feel heavy inside his chest. Supposed that Chibi Romano crash landed at the bottom and was severely injured or even killed – what then could he do for the little nation? How would he cope witnessing his sister grieving over her little darling?

"No! I must remain positive!" he ordered himself and he controlled his breathing to settle his palpitating heart. Then, his ears picked up the sound of the roaring underground river and the nation looked below. His eyes widened when he realized that he was about to enter inside a cavern and he was nearing the bottom of the sinkhole. As he got down to the level of the powerful river, he pulled the rope once so that he would stop and dangle above the water. Belgium, Spain and the servants obeyed his instruction and he was left dangling in place.

Netherlands quickly calculated in his head how far down he was inside the earth as he was untying the multiple knots around his torso. When he realized how far he actually had gone down, his eyes widened in shock and he gasped. "Twenty-one meters! (70 feet) I'm down _twenty-one meters!" _

He looked down to the river and contemplated Romano's fate. Could he still be alive? _"ROMANO! ARE YOU OKAY?! ANSWER ME, BABY SOUTH!" _he shouted. Then, he untied the last knot and he firmly held onto the rope with one hand, his other hand holding up the candle lantern. He carefully lowered himself into the water and he released his hold onto the rope. Netherlands was immediately swept away by the strong current.

By the aid of the lantern, Netherlands was able to see where he was going and what he could try to grab onto. He used his right hand to grip onto the multiple protruding limestone that stuck out of the river. He guided himself from one pillar to the other, searching in vain for any indication of the little nation.

_"ROMANO! WHERE ARE YOU?! CAN YOU HEAR ME, KID?!" _he yelled again, his deep, baritone voice echoing throughout the cavern. He continued moving forward, keeping mind of holding up the lantern high enough so that the candles' flames could not become extinguished.

_"ROMANO! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?! ROMA – " _Suddenly, Netherlands stopped shouting when he noticed a deep red stain on the limestone pillar he was now holding onto. Timidly, he touched the surface of the red liquid, concluding that it was _blood. _The nation's heart palpitated again inside his chest and he began to fear the worst about Romano.

"_BABY SOUTH! MY GOD, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, SHOUT BACK TO ME! LET ME KNOW THAT YOU'RE HERE! ROMANO! PLEASE! PLEASE BE ALL RIGHT!" _Netherlands desperately shouted again and his eyes moistened up with fresh tears. He waited momentarily for any type of response to be heard from Romano. When nothing happened, he shouted again with even more fury and desperation to his tone.

_"ROMANO! WHERE ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME, KID! ROMANO! ROMA – "_

_ "…O-Over here…" _answered the shakily voice of a child.

Netherlands hope of finding Romano skyrocketed and he swallowed his tears. _"WHERE?! SPEAK UP, KID!" _he shouted.

_"O-OVER HERE! I'M HERE, D-DAMNIT!" _Chibi Romano shouted back as loud as he possibly could. Netherlands determined that the little nation's voice was coming from his right side and he carefully allowed the river's current to guide him to that direction.

_"KEEP TALKING, BABY SOUTH, SO I CAN PINPOINT YOUR LOCATION! SING A SONG OR SOMETHING!" _he demanded. Immediately, Netherlands could hear Romano singing a traditional Spanish folk song that was taught to him by Spain. Netherlands cautiously guided himself to the little boy by listening to the sound of his voice.

_"¡DE COLORES! / ¡DE COLORES SE VISTEN LOS CAMPOS EN LA PRIMAVERA! / ¡DE COLORES! / ¡ DE COLORES SON LOS PAJRITOS QUE VIENEN DE AFUERA! / ¡DE COLORES! / ¡ DE COLORES ES EL ARCO IRIS QUE VEMOS LUCIR! / ¡Y POR ESO LOS GRANDES AMORES – HEY! OVER HERE! I'M RIGHT HERE!" _Chibi Romano happily screamed as he spotted Netherlands' lantern at a distance. The little nation expressed a joyful giggle and he hopped in place.

_"I'M COMING, KID!" _Netherlands shouted and he maneuvered himself in the river, going from pillar to pillar to get to Romano's aid. It took him a while, but the nation was finally able to get to the shoreline right where Romano was standing.

"NETHERLANDS!" Romano gleefully shouted and he quickly took the lantern out of his hand and ran further away from the water. He then settled the lantern down and he hurried back to the nation's side. When he ran up to Netherlands, the little boy enthusiastically jumped in the air and crashed himself against his chest.

"NETHERLANDS! IT'S YOU! IT'S REALLY _YOU!" _

"ROMANO!" Netherlands shouted with relief and he knelt down to Romano's level. He wrapped his strong arms around the little boy, hugging him closely against himself. He briefly pulled Romano away so he could take a look at him and his lips formed a small smile. "You okay, kid?" he asked.

"Uh-huh. I think so," Romano answered.

Netherlands tenderly felt Romano's arms and he looked down to his plump legs. "Are any of your bones broken?" he inquired.

"I-I don't think so…b-but I did hit my head earlier," answered Romano and he pointed to the gash on his forehead. Netherlands stared at his wound and he timidly pressed his fingertips onto the dried blood that hardened onto the side of his face.

"You look all right, kid. It looks worse than it really is…I wouldn't worry about this," he concluded.

Romano stared into Netherland's green eyes and his lips from a pout. "Y-You're _really_ here…y-you _really_ came down to save me…" he softly murmured as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Of course I have, Roma," Netherlands responded and he held the child closely to himself once again.

"I-I was afraid…that nobody would come…"

"I'm sorry that it took me so long to find you. You fell quite a long way down. How were you able to get to the shoreline?"

"I swam against the current. I did everything that you taught me to get out of the water," Romano answered, recalling the swimming lessons that Netherlands had taught him last summer.

Netherlands' rare smile increased and he looked to the little boy in awe. "I'm so proud of you, Baby South," he said.

Romano looked down to his wet leather shoes, averting his blushing face away from Netherlands to look upon. He sniffled his little nose and he nervously asked a question to his rescuer. "Is…Is everyone up there mad at me?"

Netherlands looked to the little nation with compassion and he reached over to gently tilt Romano's head up so he could look at him. "No, Roma, nobody is mad at you. Everybody is worried sick about you right now," he said.

"R-Really?" asked Romano and his bloodshot brown eyes widened up.

"Of course they are! Why wouldn't they be?" asked Netherlands as he gently caressed Romano's dirt stained chubby cheek.

"B-Because I disobeyed Belgium and Boss…and went inside the forest…"

"It was wrong for you to do that. You should have listened to them. They were only trying to look after your wellbeing, after all. But its already happened and there's no need for you to dwell on your mistakes, as long as you've learned from them."

"Y-Yes, Netherlands," uttered the little nation and he nodded in agreement. "Is B-Boss okay?"

"He's _very _upset right now. He's been crying over you. He told me specifically to find you and bring you back above so that he could 'have his Tomate to love again.'"

"Heh, that sounds like something he'd say. It's so mushy," Romano teased and his chubby cheeks flared crimson.

Netherlands smirked to the little underling and he nodded. "Indeed, it's mushy, but also very sincere. He loves you very much."

"A-And Belgium…and Veneziano…are they crying over me, too? Well, I _know_ that my brother would be crying…he _always _cries…but Belgium is brave and strong...she's all right, isn't she?"

"I won't lie to you, kid. She's very emotional right now," Netherlands admitted.

Chibi Romano's eyes watered up and he looked away from his rescuer's stare. He felt absolutely terrible for making everyone upset, especially Belgium. He had never seen her cry before. He did not think that she _could _cry. Romano did not want to see her this way, for he knew that it would make him feel sick for causing her to express grief over his foolish behaviour.

"Poor Bella," he softly murmured.

Netherlands brought his clay pipe away from his mouth and he tucked it away inside his coat pocket. Then, he leaned in closely and gave a tender kiss onto Romano's blood stained face. "There now, Baby South. Everything's going to be all right. Should we get going now? Or do you want to stay down here and continue feeling sorry for yourself?"

Romano blushed profusely after being kissed by Netherlands; this was the first time that he had ever done this for him. A smile curled on his face and he hopped in place. "Get me the hell out of here!" he cried.

Netherlands briefly chuckled and he reached over to pick up the little boy. "All right, then! Lets go!" he exclaimed and he stood himself up and he settled Romano onto his shoulders. Then, he reached down to pick up the candle lantern and he held it up for Romano to grab. "Hold this for me, will you?" he asked.

"Sure!" Romano said and he rested the lantern on top of his head, holding it in place with one hand and his other hand gripping onto Netherlands' shoulder. It was at this moment that Romano realized how _beautiful _the cavern appeared to him once he was able to see it. He marveled at the limestone pillars, the carved stonewalls and the roaring underground river passing through this isolated lost world. "Wow! Bellissimo!" he gasped.

"Isn't it strange down here, kid?" inquired Netherlands as he cautiously stepped into the shallow end of the riverbed.

"Yeah, it is…but it's so pretty, too! Where does the river end, Netherlands?"

"I don't know. Perhaps it goes all the way to the ocean. I'm sure that this cavern has an exit. But don't plan on me to ever finding it. Understand?"

Romano let out a chuckle and he nodded. "Right, I understand," he concurred. Then, Netherlands stepped further into the river and he concentrated in gripping the nearest limestone pillar sticking out of the water. He balanced himself against the rushing current and he stubbornly walked against the pressure, retracing his steps back to where the dangling rope would be waiting for them.

"Netherlands?"

"Nggh…what is it, kid? Mmph!"

"Thank you…for saving my life…"

Netherlands lovingly patted the little boy's backside and his stern expression briefly softened. "You're welcome," he said and he continued their daring trek back to the other end of the cavern.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'd like to give my sincere thanks to TheDeadOne28 for giving me permission to use her nickname _Baby South _for Chibi Romano for this story. Thank you so much!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Netherlands had been underground for almost an hour and everybody above ground were waiting impatiently for him to give them instruction through the tug on his rope. Belgium, Spain and Chibitalia were especially nervous as they awaited for any significant hope to appear to them by two simple tugs on the rope. Belgium and Spain were embracing one another and little Italy wedged himself on top of their laps; sitting himself onto Spain's right thigh and Belgium's left thigh. Belgium motherly patted the child's auburn hair and Spain held onto his tiny hand, caressing it in order to calm his jitteriness.

"W-What's taking them so long? W-Why aren't they b-back yet?" Italy questioned and he looked up to Spain and to Belgium for their wisdom.

"I-I don't know," Spain softly answered and he tenderly squeezed his hand, "But don't worry, little one…they'll be coming up in no time. We can't rush these things. Remember to remain positive. Okay, sweetie?"

"O-Okay," Italy said and his trembling lips formed a pout.

Belgium leaned in closely to him and gave the underling a kiss onto his lips. "Be brave, _Baby North_," she lovingly uttered.

Italy looked up to Belgium and he simply nodded. His pale face had blushed profusely from being kissed by the beautiful woman. Belgium continued to brush her fingertips through the child's hair and Spain's petting of the boy's hand became slower and gentler. They and the rest of the kitchen staff continued their solemn observance to the rope in silence.

They waited. And they waited…and they waited…until _finally _they witnessed the rope being roughly tugged _twice._

Everyone gasped and looked to one another in astonishment. Chibitalia became ecstatic and he bopped madly on Spain and Belgium's knees. "FRATELLO! FRATELLO!" he happily screamed.

"¡MIOS DIO! ROMANO'S BEEN FOUND!" Spain emotionally shouted and he looked to Belgium who was now weeping with joy. "C'mon, Bella! Grab the rope!" he insisted and both nations stood themselves up. They settled Italy on his feet and the little underling backed away as he watched the adults take control of the situation. Spain, Belgium and the kitchen servants picked up the rope and they started attempting to pull up Netherlands and Romano from beneath the earth.

It was more complicated to do this than they ever expected it to be. Netherlands was heavy and with extra weight coming from Romano, it caused everyone to break into a sweat. Gripping on the rope was difficult and the delicate skin to their palms was being abused with painful rope burns. Spain's hands were especially blistered with rope burns and he yelped and cried with every pull he did on the rope.

"Mmmph! M-My hands! Oh, how they h-hurt – ouch!" Spain cried,

Belgium began to yelp as well and her tight grip to the rope was loosening up. "Ouch! W-We should have worn gloves!"

Everybody's hands were beginning to burn and their grips to the rope were weakening. Then, suddenly, too many of the servants had released their hold on the rope, sending Netherlands and Romano falling downward.

* * *

Inside the sinkhole, Netherlands was holding onto Romano tightly in his embrace as they were being pulled upward. Everything seemed to be going well until suddenly the hold of the rope weakened, causing them both to free-fall down into the cavern. "N-NETHERLANDS! GAAAHHH!" Chibi Romano screeched as he was instantaneously thrown out of his rescuer's arms by the strong jerk of the rope.

"ROMANO!" Netherlands shouted and he extended his arm out and he quickly grabbed the underling by the back of his dress. Romano's lost his hold of the lantern and both nations watched it stumble down into the earth, leaving them both dangling in pitch, bleak darkness.

"I-I'M SORRY! I- DIDN'T MEAN TO DROP IT – "

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE MORE IMPORTANT THAN THAT STUPID LANTERN! NGGH!" Netherlands insisted and he pulled Romano upward with one arm and bringing him back to his chest. Romano immediately embraced him by tightly wrapping his little arms around his neck.

Romano nervously looked upward toward the tiny speck of light that was their exit out of the sinkhole. "W-What's going on up there?!" he cried.

"I-I don't know, kid…I don't know," Netherlands answered with a tinge of fear emerging to his tone of voice.

* * *

"GRAB THE ROPE! THEY'RE FALLING!" shouted one of the servants and everyone immediately grabbed hold of the rope. Everyone was struggling to pull up Netherlands and Romano and their poor hands were painfully burning and blistering. Chibitalia witnessed everything unfolding at a distance and he took notice on how the adults' hands were being injured. He decided to contribute to the rescue by running back to the palace to look for help. His little legs carried him through the tomato vineyard as fast as they possibly could and he eventually dashed forward toward the palace. As he got to the side entrance that was exclusively used for the servants, he desperately banged on the door for anyone to answer it.

"OPEN UP! OPEN THE DOOR! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" Italy screamed as his little fists banged against the door. Then, the door slowly opened, revealing who was standing behind it – it was the Sous-Chef, whom was exiting the palace with suitcase in hand.

Italy frowned upon the Sous-Chef, remembering his calloused advice he had given him earlier that afternoon. Nevertheless, he did not hesitate to ask for his assistance again. This was no time to be picky and whatever bitter feelings the little underling had for this man had to be put aside. "HELP US! HELP US!" Italy shouted to him.

The Sous-Chef stood in silence, dumbfounded that this little boy was bombarding him yet again. He could have pushed him aside and proceeded to leave the royal grounds. But instead, he remained standing in front of Italy, observing the child's frantic behaviour. "W-What has happened?" he asked.

"NETHERLANDS FOUND MY BROTHER! B-BUT EVERYONE IS HAVING TROUBLE PULLING THEM UP! THEIR HANDS HURT! P-PLEASE HELP US! PLEASE! DON'T GO AWAY!" Italy pathetically pleaded to the Sous-Chef and he broke down into uncontrollable sobbing.

Suddenly, the Sous-Chef dropped his luggage onto the doorway. He was flabbergasted by this tremendous turn of events. He looked down to the little nation in astonishment and he opened the door completely open. "C-C'mon! Lets look for help inside!" he cried and extended his hand out for Italy to hold.

Italy looked up to the Sous-Chef in astonishment. His sobbing subsided as he held out his own hand to grip with the servant's. Both of them stared to one another, waiting for their silence between them to break. Then, the Sous-Chef emotionally spoke to Italy while he squeezed his hand.

"Forgive me, child. I was _wrong," _he said.

Italy dramatically sniffled his nose and he nodded to the Sous-Chef. Then, they both ran together in solidarity inside the palace, hoping to find anyone inside willing to participate in the rescue of Netherlands and Romano.

* * *

"KEEP PULLING! NGGGH! C'MON! P-PUT YOUR BACKS INTO IT! NGGGH!" shouted Spain and everyone attempted to pull together in unison. Their attempts, however, were useless as their physical strength was weakening by every pull they did to bring up Netherlands and Romano. At this very moment, everyone looked to their left at the distant tomato field and they noticed how the vines were lively shifting about. Then, suddenly, Chibitalia appeared from the vines, running forward to their direction. Behind him ran a herd of servants, including the Sous-Chef and even members of the Royal Court to assist them in their rescue.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Italy proudly shouted and he pointed his arm outward to where the sinkhole was located. Everyone behind the little nation obeyed and they ran even faster, surpassing their fearless leader and heading toward the sinkhole. Spain, Belgium and the kitchen staff gasped in complete shock of what was now happening. Their own physical weariness seemed to have disappeared as they welcomed the extra assistance from the palace. Royal social protocol was set aside as the male members of Court grabbed a portion of the rope, ready to help out on behalf of their staff. A great solidarity was forming between everyone and their hopes of bringing up Netherlands and Chibi Romano were overwhelmingly felt.

The Sous-Chef ran up to Spain and he grabbed onto a portion of the rope behind his former boss. Spain stared to him with tears welling in his emerald colored eyes. No words were exchanged between the two men; there was nothing that needed to be said. Just by the way they stared to one another and their brief exchange of smiles, the Sous-Chef understood that he had been forgiven.

Spain then looked forward to the sinkhole and he raised his voice for all to hear. "READY! PULL!" he screamed and everybody began to pull back the rope. Chibitalia dashed over to the very end of the rope that was tied around the tree trunk and he helped collect the extra rope that was already pulled back. The more rope that everyone pulled back, the quicker that Netherlands and Romano would be pulled up to the surface.

"KEEP PULLING! NGGH!" Spain shouted again and everyone pulled the rope with all of their strength. Finally, after everybody's passionate participation, Netherlands appeared at the top of the sinkhole, cradling Chibi Romano in his arms. Both Spain and Belgium released their hold on the rope and they rushed up to assist their loved ones. They both grabbed onto Netherlands' by his underarms and they pulled him up, dragging him and Romano away from the sinkhole.

"HORRAY! BRAVO! WE DID IT! YAAAY!" Everybody happily shouted and they began to excitedly clap and whistle for Netherlands and Romano. Chibitalia threw the extra rope to the side and he dashed over to be by his brother's side.

Belgium and Spain helped Netherlands to sit upright on the ground. Then, they both lovingly and emotionally doted on Romano by kissing his face and taking turns embracing his small, plump body. "OH, ROMANO! *KISS* MI TOMATE! *KISS* A-ARE YOU OKAY?! *KISS*" Spain cried.

"ROMA! *KISS* OH, ROMA! *KISS* MY POOR BABY! LOOK AT YOU, COVERED IN BLOOD! *KISS*" gasped Belgium and she thoroughly examined the bruised gash on the side of Romano's forehead.

"I-I'm okay! Really I-I am – gah! – I'm a-alright – gah! – ehehe!" Romano amusingly answered while he was being hugged and kissed by his caretakers. Belgium and Spain then suddenly glomped over Netherlands, giving him kisses all over his blushing face.

"¡OH, GRACIAS! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!" Spain choked.

"YOU'RE THE GREATEST BROTHER IN THE WORLD! OH, THANK YOU FOR SAVING ROMANO!" Belgium emotionally wailed. Netherlands remained absolutely silent while he was being bombarded with kisses and praise. He was taken aback by the love he was receiving from his sister and her partner. Although he did not particularly like being repeatedly kissed by Spain, he reluctantly accepted his affection. The servants and the members of Court walked up and crowded around the nations, giving their congratulations to Netherlands by shaking his hand. Then, suddenly, Romano squirmed off of Netherlands' lap and he stepped forward, looking for his brother.

Romano brought his small hands to his mouth and he shouted loudly for his twin. "VENEZIANO! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"ROMANO! ROMA! VEEE~!" Italy happily squealed as he ran up to the large crowd. The servants stepped aside so that Romano could run ahead toward his twin. When they finally reunited, they tightly hugged one another and hopped in place, giggling madly with joy. "ROMA! YOU'RE ALIVE! VEE~!"

"Of course I am! I'm back, Veneziano!" Romano said and the little boys kissed each other's cheeks.

"W-Were you afraid down there in the sinkhole?!"

"PFFFT! _A-Afraid?!_ Naaah! I-I'm not afraid of anything!" Romano lied and he tried his hardest not to blush.

"Mio Dio! Y-You have a _boo-boo!"_ Italy gasped and he pointed to Romano's gash. "D-Does it hurt?!"

"Eh, it did before but not as much anymore. I'm okay!" Romano insisted and he hugged his brother again.

Italy pressed his little hands onto Romano's plump cheeks and he leaned in and kissed the bruised gash. "Muwah! I love you, Roma!" he lovingly said.

"I-I love you too, Veneziano!" Romano answered and he pulled his brother's hands away so he could clasp them with his own. Then, the little underlings began to giggle and squeal with delight while hopping in place. Belgium, Spain, Netherlands, the servants and the members of Court admired their brotherly love for one another and they began to clap and cheer on their behalf.

"YAAAY! BRAVO! VIVA ITALIA!"

While this was happening, the Sous-Chef decided that this was the perfect opportunity to sneak away from everyone. Considering that his prestigious boss had fired him, his presence was no longer necessary. As he started to walk out of the forest, however, he suddenly felt a hand gently grip down on his right shoulder. The Sous-Chef flinched by this unexpected touch and he looked back to see who was preventing his silent retreat. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized that it was _Spain _who was standing behind him.

"Uh…I-I…" the Sous-Chef nervously stammered as he turned around, not knowing what to say to his former boss.

Spain kindly smiled to him and he brought his hand back to his side. "Where are you going?" he inquired.

"I-I'm leaving…remember that you've fired me…" the Sous-Chef hesitantly answered, averting his eyes away from Spain's stare.

Spain recalled what he had said to the Sous-Chef earlier and he nodded. "Indeed, I did fire you…but I can also _rehire _you, too."

The Sous-Chef gawked to his former boss in total disbelief. "W-What? But why would you do that? I was problematic for you all afternoon – "

"But you made a turn around and helped us save Romano and Netherlands. You also helped to bring extra assistance for us. That was a wonderful gesture you did for us! I wish to thank you by giving your job back."

"I-I can't take _all _the credit, Spain. It was _Italy_ who really helped out; he ran all the way back to the palace looking for anyone to come back here to help everyone pull up Netherlands and his brother. I was just a participant," the Sous-Chef modestly insisted, his eyes still averted away from his former boss's glance.

Spain's smile increased and he reached over to hold the Sou-Chef's hand. "I'm glad that you came back. Thank you for helping us. I-I owe you an apology for losing my temper with you earlier – "

"No…it is I who owes _you _an apology," the Sous-Chef insisted as he turned his gaze back up so he could look at Spain's sun kissed face, "You see, I truly had no hope in my heart that Romano had lived after falling into the sinkhole. I didn't believe in miracles…until now…when I witnessed that little boy's rescue. Please forgive me for my lack of faith…and for not giving my all in supporting everyone from the beginning."

Spain could feel his bloodshot eyes moistening up with freshly made tears. He was deeply touched by the Sou-Chef's honesty. He gently squeezed his hand, fidgeting just a bit from the stinging pain he was feeling from his blistered palm and his smile turned into a warm grin. "I-I accept your apology. Will you please reclaim your position as my Sous-Chef once again? I-I'd really like for you to stay in my staff," he kindly suggested and he swallowed his tears.

The Sous-Chef expressed sincere gratitude for Spain's offer and he nodded while his lips formed a smile. "I-I accept…thank you very much, Spain…for giving me a second chance!" he exclaimed.

"Everyone deserves a second chance! I'm so happy that you'll be staying with us! C'mon, rejoin the group! We're not done celebrating out here just yet!" Spain gleefully said and he started to walk back to the crowd while their hands were still clasped together.

The Sous-Chef allowed his boss to lead him by the hand like a parent would do for their child. He was very moved by Spain's genuine compassion and he felt gladness for their reconciliation. As they rejoined the jubilation by the sinkhole, many of the servants shook the Sous-Chef's hand and congratulated him for his reinstated position. Forgiveness was given to him by many of the servants, including Belgium and Netherlands and the Italy Brothers ran up to him to ask them a simple request.

"Could you bake a cake for us?!" asked Italy.

"Yeah! Make it a chocolate cake! Please?!" concurred Romano.

The Sous-Chef knelt down to the children's level and he nodded while smiling to them. "It would be my honour!" he exclaimed and he embraced the little nations in his arms.

* * *

**Author's**** Note:** Thank you for all the reviews / follows / favorites! There is just one chapter left and this story will be coming to an end. Stay tuned! :)

**To My Alla Famigl****i****a! Readers:** I've been receiving many questions as to when I'll be posting Chapter 15. I'm sorry that I've been behind in updating this story. I am still writing Chapter 15 and it should be finished and posted in about two weeks. Thank you for your patience!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"This should be enough! Thanks!" exclaimed Belgium to a maidservant who was pouring in the final bucketful of scalding hot water into a large copper bathtub. The maidservant smiled and she excused herself from the room. Belgium then scooped up a handful of rose petals, lavender, Spanish carnations and herbs and she tossed them into the bathwater. She stepped behind the tub and drew back the curtains to the wall-sized window, allowing more natural sunlight to light up the room. Finally, she returned to the table where she was preparing a natural anti-septic ointment she would be applying to Chibi Romano's wounds. As she focused on grinding the herbs collected in a lava stone, Spain stepped inside the room holding up the little boys in his arms, awaiting for their bath time.

"Is it ready?" asked Spain as he settled the boys on their feet to the wooden floor.

"Not just yet. The water's too hot," Belgium answered while she grinded the herbs into a thick, green paste.

"That's all right! I'll go get their bath toys. I'll be right back," said Spain and he stepped out of the room.

Meanwhile, Chibitalia and Chibi Romano began to undress themselves in preparation for their anticipated bath. Romano slipped off his headscarf and roughly got out of his tattered pink dress and apron, kicking them aside. He then assisted his twin whose dress was stuck halfway over his head. He mightily pulled off Italy's dress and losing his balance as he did this, falling down in a sitting position. Romano tossed his brother's dress and scarf aside and Italy helped him get back on his feet. Relishing in their nakedness and embracing their temporary freedom from their layered, constricting clothes, the twins began to chase one another inside the room, laughing and squealing with delight.

Belgium admired the little ones while they were playing together and she silently thanked God that Romano was not seriously injured or paralyzed after falling into the sinkhole. She was taken aback that Romano seemed to not be traumatized in any way after his terrible ordeal. _'He's so brave,'_ she thought and turned her glance to Italy. Belgium recalled on the little nation's own tremendous courage in saving his brother's life as well as her own brother by running back to the palace to find extra help. _'They're both very brave! I'm so proud of them!'_

Spain returned inside the room carrying two buckets – one bucket was filled to the brim with wooden bath toys and the other bucket contained cold water. He stepped over to the copper bathtub and he settled the buckets down. Testing the water with his index finger to see how hot it was, he decided that the cold water was necessary to use to bring down temperature to a safer level. He picked up the bucket and he poured the water into the steaming hot bath. After a few minutes, the temperature cooled off a bit, remaining comfortably warm for the boys to enjoy.

"The bath is ready!" Spain exclaimed and the twins stopped playing. They ran up to him in great excitement and he smiled to them and petted their hair. "¡Muy Bein! Here we go, Veneziano!" he said as he picked up the child and he gently settled him into warm bathwater.

"Veee~!" Italy softly cooed, enjoying the warmth of the chest-length water level.

Spain then focused his attention to Romano who was impatiently bopping in place. Before lifting him up, though, he decided to press his hands against the little boy's plump cheeks. "Aww! Sooo cute!" he admired while he pressed and pinched them.

"GAAAH! S-STOP TOUCHING MY FACE! PUT ME IN THE WATER, DAMN IT!" Romano angrily fumed as he tried to push his boss away.

"Okay, Lovinito! Here we – uggh! – here we g-go! Mpph! Geez!" Spain suddenly panted as he struggled to pick up the overweight child.

"Oh, stop it! I'm not _that _big!" Romano scoffed, folding his arms. Then, Spain settled him into the bathtub. The twins' curls formed a large heart just by sitting side by side. After Spain sat Romano in the bathtub, the water level inside dramatically rose up to chin level, which made Italy coo with even greater satisfaction.

"Veeee~!"

Romano gawked to his twin, noticing how high the water had risen and he looked up to Spain, his lips forming a plump pout. "I-I _am _fat!" he whined and his eyes began to water up.

Belgium turned around with her hands holding a small bowl containing the homemade ointment. Both she and Spain expressed sympathy for the little nation. Spain knelt down to the child's level and he ran his hand through Romano's hair. Belgium stepped up to the bathtub and she too knelt down to the tub's level next to her beloved. "Don't be upset, little one," Belgium doted, "it's just baby fat! You'll grow out of it when you get older."

Spain grinned and he nodded in agreement. "¡Si! That's right! But if you want to try to lose a little weight now, we can go for walks together around the estate. Plus, you'd have to cut back on having seconds and thirds of your daily meals. Less pasta and more tomatoes! How does that sound?"

Romano rubbed his chin with his little hand, contemplating his boss's plans for his weight loss. He brought his hand back down and he looked to Spain and nodded. "Eh, I could live with that!" he answered, gesturing his hands as he spoke.

Italy suddenly gasped and he looked to his twin in great shock. "Eh?! I could _never _do that! I'd_ starve_ without pasta!" he cried. He looked to his elders in great distress, gripping the edge of the copper bathtub. "Please don't take away my fratello's pasta privileges!" he yelped.

Belgium softly giggled and she brushed her hand against Italy's fair face. "Aww, don't worry, sweetie! Roma is still going to eat his pasta!" she softly uttered.

"Phew!" Italy sighed with relief and he contently smiled.

Belgium scooted closer to Romano and Spain wrapped his left arm over her, snuggling closely to her body. Belgium's cheeks began to blush from Spain's affection and her smile increased. "Here, Roma, I'm going to put on some of this ointment to your wound. It may sting when I apply it. Will you be okay with that?"

"Mmm-hmm," Romano answered, nodding his head.

Belgium then dabbed her fingertips into the ointment and scooped up a thick dollop of it. "Okay, Baby South…here we go," she said and she carefully smeared the ointment onto Romano's gash on the side of his forehead. Romano suddenly gasped and he clenched his eyes tightly shut, fighting within himself not to scream. The ointment burned his wound profusely, but thankfully it was only a temporary pain. It soon subsided and the little boy was able to relax again.

"Are you okay?" asked Spain.

"Si! I'm fine!" Romano answered, opening his eyes to look at him.

"Good! Oh, I almost forgot! Here are you bath toys!" Spain cried and he picked up the bucket filled with beautifully painted wooden toys carved and assembled to look like marine animals and ducks. The twins squealed with great excitement and they dug their hands into the bucket to pull out the toys that they wanted to play with. Italy brought out a duck, a starfish and a whale and Romano brought out the sea turtles. They immediately dwelled into their imaginations as they pretended to be in the ocean and dunking their toys into the water.

Belgium leaned in closely against Spain's chest and she was soon wrapped in his tender embrace. They looked up to one another in great devotion and love. Spain pressed his lips onto Belgium's blonde tresses and she let out a content sigh. They both watched the little nations playing and splashing in the water, never minding that they were getting wet themselves.

Suddenly, Italy stopped splashing and he poked his brother's arm. "Hey! You never did tell us what happened to you when you fell in the sinkhole! Can you tell us?" he inquired.

"Sure!" Romano answered and he raised his arm upward, holding up a wooden sea turtle representing himself. "When I fell into the sinkhole, I went all the way down into a cavern! There was a river inside the cavern and before I knew it – SPLASH! I went inside the river and was carried away!" Romano dramatically said and he splashed his sea turtle into the bathwater, causing everyone to be sprayed.

Both Belgium and Spain gasped in astonishment by what their little underling had gone through. "¡Dios Mio! My poor Tomate!" cried Spain.

"Oh, sweetheart!" Belgium yelped.

Italy's lovely brown eyes widened in shock and he slapped his tiny hands onto his cheeks. "Oh, no! How did you get out of the river?!"

"I _swam! _I swam to the shallow side. That's how I hit my head. There was a tall rock in my way," Romano said as he motioned his arms as if he were swimming.

"Wow! I didn't know that you could swim, fratello! Who taught you?"

"Netherlands did!"

"Can you _show me _what you did?"

Before Spain and Belgium could stop Romano, the little plump child slapped his hands together and he dived into the water. He swam to one end of the large tub, kicking his legs vigorously and splashing water everywhere. He proudly stood himself up next to his twin, gasping for breath. "T-That's how I did it!" he proclaimed.

"WOW!" Italy happily shouted and he clapped for his brother. "Do it again!" Romano nodded and he deeply inhaled and slapped his hands together again. He dived into the water and he swam across the tub and circled around his brother. Italy was so impressed with his twin and he decided that he wanted to copy him. He attempted to swim just like him, kicking his legs and motioning his arms.

Both Spain and Belgium excitedly grinned to their underlings perfectly swimming together inside the tub. "That's it! Go Baby North! Go Baby South!" cheered Belgium. The boys circled around the bathtub momentarily until finally Romano came up for breath. Italy was unaware that his brother had stopped and his face plopped against his bottom. He came up quickly and both of them began to insanely giggle by what he had just done.

"Here!" Romano said and he handed his twin a wooden sea turtle. He then began to swim again and he maneuvered his own sea turtle in his hand while he was underwater. Italy did exactly what he did and they both pretended to be sea turtles swimming in the depths of the ocean. At this very moment, Netherlands stepped into the room and he observed the little nations swimming together inside the copper bathtub. His lips for a smirk and he stepped up to be by his sister and Spain. When the twins came up for breath, they saw Netherlands watching them and they grinned.

Italy leaned over the edge of the bathtub and he held up his toy for Netherlands. _"We're turtles!" _he gleefully exclaimed.

"I can see that!" Netherlands concurred, playing along with their imaginative scenario. He knelt down to Italy's level and took the damp wooden toy and he stuck his hand in the water, maneuvering it in a swimming motion.

"I taught Veneziano how to swim!" Romano said, bopping in place.

"You did well, little one! I'm so proud of you," praised Netherlands and he brushed his other hand onto the child's wet hair. He looked to Italy and he handed his toy back to him. "Do you know how to swim?"

"No, except for what fratello just showed me," Italy admitted.

"I'll teach you how to swim, Baby North. I'll need Austria's permission first. You know how uptight he gets if we don't get his approval."

"YAY! I CAN'T WAIT!" Italy cheered and he splashed in the bathwater.

Netherlands stood himself up again and Spain as well stood up, breaking his embrace with Belgium. Belgium grinned to her brother and she reached up to hold his hand. "How are you doing, Tim?" she asked.

"I'm good. I cleaned myself up," Netherlands responded and he squeezed her hand.

"Thank you so much again for saving Romano's life! You're a _hero!" _Belgium exclaimed. Suddenly, the children splashed in the water in total agreement to what she had said.

"NETHERLANDS IS A HERO!" they happily shouted.

Netherlands blushed profusely and he suddenly tensed up with nervousness. He was too modest to accept everyone's praise for his heroic deed. "I-It was nothing, really…" he stammered.

"It was _nothing?!" _Spain decried as he sat himself down on a simple wooden chair near the bathtub, "You saved mi Tomate's life! We are forever indebt to you. You have become such an inspiration for us, _especially _me, and because of your fearless actions this afternoon, it inspired me to compose this_ song_ in your _honour!"_ Then, Spain reached behind his chair and he spontaneously pulled out his acoustic guitar. He settled it onto his lap and he strummed the chords while he tuned them to their correct octaves.

Belgium, Chibitalia and Chibi Romano gasped by the sight of the guitar and they thrillingly clapped, anticipating in playing his song. Netherlands, however, became even more aloof and nervous by this sudden unexpected gesture and he glared to Spain. "Y-You shouldn't have!" he cried.

Spain had mistaken Netherlands' words for modesty and he grinned. "Aww! You're so sweet!"

Netherlands tensed up even more and his face turned crimson. "No, _seriously! _You _really_ shouldn't have!" he jeered. He then noticed the injuries to Spain's palms. He smirked to Spain while manically pointing to his hands. "Y-Your hands are injured with blisters and rope burns! You shouldn't be playing your guitar! Y-You'll be in a lot of _pain!" _he insisted.

Spain's emerald colored eyes sparkled with great devotion and he lovingly stared up to Netherlands. _"I'll play through the pain!" _he cooed and he began to strum a happy, upbeat melody. Chibitalia and Chibi Romano started to bop their bodies in their bath, dancing to the wonderful music that Spain was playing for them. Belgium's lips formed a cat's smile and she clapped along, giving a percussion beat to the music.

Netherlands face-palmed himself in sheer embarrassment. He _really _did not like to be given so much praise and attention. Then, reluctantly, he listened to Spain's sappy song written in his honour.

**.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°**

One day, my precious To-ma-te

Fell into a hole!

We said, "Oh no! Will some-bod-y

Save this precious soul?!"

Then out came our friend Neth-er-lands

Carrying a rope!

He said, "Fear not! I'll save him!"

And that's what gave us hope!

**.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°**

OH, NETHERLANDS!

His bravery's known by all!

NETHERLANDS!

The bravest man we've ever saw!

NETHERLANDS!

There's no one to compare, you see!

NETHERLANDS!

He's a hero for you and me!

**.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°**

_ 'Oh God! No! NO!' _Netherlands frantically thought in his mind as he was forced to listen to Spain's worship song dedicated to him. He gawked to his sister whose clapping became more enthusiastic and he glanced to the twins who were still dancing along to the song. He began to perspire with heavy sweat trickling down the sides of his face and his heart palpitated from the social anxiety he was secretly enduring. Just when he thought things could not get worse, Spain began to sing the second half of his song.

**.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°**

Our special rabbit whis-per-er

Went into the hole!

He searched in vain for mi To-ma-te

Trapped there all alone!

He effort-less-ly found our Lovi

And brought him back above!

We cried, "Yippie! He's back! Horray!"

"He's back with us to love!"

**.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°**

OH, NETHERLANDS!

His bravery's known by all!

NETHERLANDS!

The bravest man we've ever saw!

NETHERLANDS!

There's no one to compare, you see!

NETHERLANDS!

He's a hero for you and me!

**.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°**

Spain finished the song by playing a grand finale, strumming the guitar strings madly, giving it a stereotypical Spanish-Arabia sound to it. Finally, the song came to an end and he smiled up to Netherlands, whom was twitching and sweating profusely in front of him.

"YAAAY!" The twins gleefully shouted and they splashed in their bathwater. Belgium clapped and whistled for her beloved and she went over to give him a kiss. Spain winked up to Netherlands as he settled his guitar behind his chair. "So! What did you think?!" he asked.

Netherlands's green eyes widened in complete shock and he violently flinched. He was left completely speechless after listening to Spain's song. Without knowing what to say in regards to his song, he awkwardly stepped back and he walked out of room, never averting his eyes away from Spain's charming glance.

Spain blinked a couple of times after Netherlands left the room. He looked to Belgium without any expression on his face. Then, Belgium spoke to him with great enthusiasm, her cat-like lips expressing a radiant grin. _"He LOVES it!" _she exclaimed, and Spain grinned in unison with his beloved, biting down on his bottom lip.

"YAAY FOR NETHERLANDS!" screamed the Italy Brothers and they threw their little arms up in the air. Spain glanced to Belgium and he playfully patted his lap. She obliged and she sat herself down on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she fondly looked to her partner's blushing face.

"Your song was beautiful and uplifting, just like your _spirit," _she tenderly murmured.

Spain lustfully looked into Belgium's green eyes and he slowly leaned in to her face. "Gracias, Bella…but I'm afraid that you're mistaken…nothing in the world is as beautiful as the woman facing me," he cunningly murmured.

Belgium's pale face blushed profusely and she, too, began to lean in closer to Spain's face. "Is that a fact?" she teased and she brushed her lips upon his.

"Oh, that's a _promise," _Spain whispered, and he pressed his lips against Belgium's and they both began to hungrily kiss one another. Their kissing was beginning to intensify until suddenly, the obnoxious heckling coming forth from the Italy Brothers abruptly interrupted them.

"OooooO!" Both Chibitalia and Chibi Romano moaned and they hugged one another, imitating their caretakers. They kissed one another on the lips and they both started to uncontrollably giggle while they pointed to Spain and Belgium. Suddenly, Belgium stood herself up, followed by Spain and the both of them went over and knelt down to the bathtub.

"What's got you two laughing?!" Belgium teased.

Italy blushed and he bopped in the water. "You two love each other!" he exclaimed.

Spain nodded in agreement and he grinned to the little boy. "Indeed! We do one another! But do you know who we love even more?" he asked. Italy innocently shrugged his shoulders. Then, Spain and Belgium leaned in closely to the twins and they doted on them by petting their hair.

"We love _you!" _he said to the little nations and both he and Belgium pressed their lips on Italy's cheeks in unison, giving him multiple kisses. Then, they leaned over and gave multiple kisses upon Romano's chubby cheeks. The twins gasped and laughed joyously after receiving affection from their parental figures.

Both Spain and Belgium gave each other another kiss upon their lips. Then, they both playfully started splashing and tickling the Italy Brothers, catching them off guard. The twins squealed with delight and they tried splashing them back. The happy family's laughter and jubilation could be heard throughout the East Wing of the Royal Palace and everyone occupying the rooms to this side of the estate cherished overhearing their love for one another.

* * *

Netherlands stood in front of a window, puffing his clay pipe while he watched the sun beginning to set. It was almost dinnertime and he anticipated having the servants announce to him when it was ready. He was also dreading having to dine tonight because he was being honoured for saving Chibi Romano's life inside the sinkhole. He could not stand having so much attention brought upon him. He was still trying to recover from Spain's song of praise in dedication to him. Netherlands thought he would have gotten over the song the moment that Spain had stopped playing it.

But he did not. In fact, he was continuously humming it to himself while he was puffing on his pipe. "Great. Now I have _my song _stuck in my head!" he cursed. He did not want to admit it, but deep down, he truly did love the song. He did not have to tell that to Spain; he already knew that he would have figured that out.

As the sun departed from his sight behind the mountainous view of the estate, he slowly turned around and walked down the hallway, egotistically humming his song to himself while a thick trail of tobacco smoke lingered behind his presence.

* * *

The End


End file.
